The present disclosure relates to an electric product and a method for controlling the same.
Typically, an electric product serves to manage or process a particular object by using electricity as a power source.
In the case where the electric product is a refrigerator, the refrigerator includes a main body for forming a storage room and a door for selectively shielding the main body. A display device for displaying an operation state of the refrigerator is provided to the door.
The display device includes a display unit for displaying a set temperature of the storage room and an input unit for adjusting the set temperature. However, the display device does not display information on items stored in the storage room or information on management (or processing) of the items. That is, the typical refrigerator is used only for storing food without recognizing the management or processing of information on the food.
Since the typical electric product does not recognize the management information or processing information on a specific object to be managed or processed by the electric product, a user experiences inconvenience in remembering or searching for the information.
In the case where the electric product is the refrigerator, the user should remember the management information (e.g., amount of stock or expiration date) of food stored in the refrigerator in order to consume food of which the expiration date is imminent or in order to plan to buy insufficient food.
In the case where the electric product is a washing machine, properties of materials of clothes or washing methods should be checked before operating the washing machine.
In the case where the electric product is a cooker, the user should check cooking methods before cooking by using the cooker.